The Garden
The Garden is a prison that was used by Marcel Gerard to punish vampires who have broken his rules. All of the prisoners are either bricked into a wall or buried in cement in the ground and left to desiccate for the duration of their sentences. It was originally the foundation for a house Marcel was planning to build for himself and Rebekah Mikaelson, until Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson were forced to flee from Mikael and it became clear to Marcel that Rebekah wasn't coming back. After that, Marcel decided to use the space as a place to house the vampires who betray him. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Tangled Up In Blue, Thierry disobeyed one of Marcel's rules by killing another vampire named Max, who was compelled by Klaus to attack Thierry's girlfriend, a witch named Katie. For this crime, Marcel sentenced him to 100 years in the Garden. When he was entombed in the prison, there were many vampires seen who appeared to be encased in the cement in the floor. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, a desperate Marcel temporarily freed Thierry from his cement cell to seek his advice and learn information about the night Thierry killed Max. In exchange for Thierry's cooperation, Marcel offered to allow his release as soon as Mardi Gras. In Bloodletting, Marcel took Rebekah to show her the Garden. It was revealed that the location to the Garden is the basement foundation of a house he was building for the two of them. He informed Rebekah that construction on the house was stopped after she fled New Orleans and he found another use for it. Later, Marcel and Rebekah discussed putting Klaus there as punishment for his transgressions. In The River in Reverse, Marcel and Rebekah headed down to the Garden in order to find a place where they could bury Klaus. Rebekah previously snapped Tyler's neck and he was thrown onto the floor in front of Marcel, who asked where he should be put. Rebekah says he should be out of the way until Klaus was taken care of. Marcel motioned to one of his vampires, who dragged Tyler away. Marcel and Rebekah then discussed where Klaus could be kept, and Marcel says he has a stop picked out of him "in the back," away from any others who could be talked into helping him in some way to get out. If they succeeded, Marcel wanted to keep Klaus buried for 52 years, the exact same amount of time Klaus kept Rebekah neutralized in the 1800's. Tyler was later released by Rebekah and returned to Mystic Falls. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah brought Davina, Josh, and Tim to the Garden in order to convince Davina that Marcel was as bad as Klaus when it came to hurting people. There, Tim (who was previously compelled by Klaus) drank poisoned water and convinced Davina to do the same. The two both ended up dying from the poison that Klaus had slipped into Tim's water bottle, but since Marcel had forced Sabine to perform a protection spell on Davina, she ultimately came back to life, though Tim wasn't. Later that evening, Rebekah returned to the Garden to convince Thierry to be her ally in ruining Klaus' plans. In Dance Back from the Grave, Thierry was released from the Garden on Klaus' orders, after Rebekah convinced him it was a good idea. Later that evening, Tunde sacrificed all of the remaining vampires in the Garden in a ritual to absorb their power for his cursed blade. Season Five In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Marcel sentenced Henry Benoit to a few years in the garden for losing control and murdering Poppy, however, he was shortly released and killed by an unknown assailant. Prisoners *Thierry Vanchure (released; deceased) *Tyler Lockwood (released; deceased) *Unnamed Vampires (deceased) *Henry Benoit (deceased) Appearances Season One *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' Trivia *The Garden has been empty since Papa Tunde sacrificed all of the imprisoned vampires in a ritual to absorb their magical power in Dance Back from the Grave. Gallery |-|Season One= Garden1.png Thierrygarden.png|Thierry The Garden TO 1x03.jpg TheGarden0.png Thierry TO 1x06.jpg Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x06.jpg |-|Season Five= TO502-141-The Garden.png TO502-142-Henry.png See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location